


Horny

by SubtextEquals



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a transfiguration “accident” (courtesy of James), Remus has to get Sirius to Madam Pomfrey. Sirius, as always, has other things on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horny

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend for the prompt "goofy kiss."

Remus had to cover his mouth to smother his laughter.

“This is not funny, Moony.” Sirius replied, gingerly touching the antlers protruding from his forehead.

“Not to you, maybe.” Remus finally pulled his hand away from his face—and promptly started laughing anyway.

Sirius fixed him with a glare. “Moony, for that you are going to have to help me get back at Prongs or I am never forgiving you.”

Remus leaned forward on the bed and looped his arm through Sirius’s. “I’ll take you to Madam Pomfrey. Leave me out of your plans of revenge. Maybe next time you shouldn’t call him venison.”

“You are the worst boyfriend.” Sirius grumbled.

“I’ll ask you again later tonight.”

Remus moved off the bed, pulling Sirius forward with him. Unfortunately Sirius’s antlers got caught in the curtains. He swore, trying to disentangle himself from the fabric. This time Remus had the courtesy not to laugh although he did grin as he batted Sirius’s hands away and worked him free. In the process his body brushed against Sirius’s. When he was done he found himself staring into Sirius’s eyes.

“You know,” Remus began, wetting his lips.

“Yes?” Sirius’s placed his hand over the back of his friend’s neck.

“I don’t know if I should take you to Pomfrey. I think you look better with those antlers.”

Sirius shoved Remus back. “Prat.” But before he could stumble more than a few paces Sirius grabbed his tie and reeled him back in, planting a firm kiss on his lips.

Remus parted his lips, moaning his encouragement as Sirius wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him closer. He shifted his head, allowing himself better access.

Remus made another noise, this time not entirely pleasant. He leaned away. “Sirius—“

“Mm.” Sirius kissed him again.

Again Remus withdrew. “ _Sirius._ ”

“What?”

“You’re poking me.”

“I am n—oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Damn it, James.” Sirius withdrew from Remus, cursing his best friend under his breath. Something about not knowing boundaries, being a bastard, and getting in the way of some much needed quality time.

“Pomfrey?” Remus prompted.

Sirius sighed. “Let me get Prongs’s invisibility cloak first. This is not getting to Snivellus.” He started rummaging through his friend’s trunk.

“Oh, please. We both know your dignity wouldn’t take it if anyone else saw you like this.”

“Moony, I have been through far more embarrassing things than sprouting a pair of antlers. You should know that. My dignity can—ah!” Sirius found the invisibility cloak and donned it.

Remus opened the door to the dorm. “Following?”

“Right behind you.” Came a voice in Remus’s ear that made him start.

“I’ll never get used to that.” Remus mumbled.

They didn’t speak again until they were down the stairs.

“So, Moony…” Sirius intoned in that suggestive voice that was as familiar to Remus as Sirius’s—well, it was familiar to him.

Remus stopped. “Hm?” He felt breath falling warm upon his ear.

“What was that about later tonight?”

Remus rolled his eyes and continued walking. “Not until after the antlers are off, you insatiable—“

Sirius chuckled. “You love it.”

_God help me, I do._

“It’s a relief to know that James’s hex was only cosmetic.” A pause. “Also don’t whisper into my ear again. Your antlers are digging into my temple.”


End file.
